Sweets
by Auresque
Summary: For Valentine’s Day! Guriburu/Oldrivalshipping Implied Red/Yellow


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

**Note**: I'm also using honorifics ONLY this one-shot because I'm practicing. Let me know if I used any of them incorrectly.

* * *

"R-Red-sempai?"

"Yes, Yellow-Chan?"

"H-Happy V-Valentine's Day," she said, bringing out a box of chocolate behind her timidly. Her eyes quickly shifted to her feet as Red took the gift from her.

"Wow, Thanks!" The young man smiled as he open the box, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I-I hope you like it, I didn't know which type you liked-"

"Nonsense! I love it, Thanks Yellow-Chan!" And with that, he pops a few of the chocolate into his mouth.

_How sickening sweet._

Green watched from a distance in distaste. He didn't know how Red could take it with such a kind face. All day, fan girls had been throwing themselves at him, and with the amount of chocolate he had received… Green shuddered. It was the beginning of their three hour lunch break and he knew he should prepare himself for fan girls who haven to yet propose to him.

Red and Yellow both returned to him. Green looked up. "Hmm," was his usual greeting.

Red held up the box of sweets. "Look what Yellow-"

"I saw." Green gave his friends a rather curt look.

"Oh." Yellow looked like a kicked puppy. "Would you like some?"

Green waved it off. "Nah, I'm not too fond of valentine sweets. Speaking of which..." The emerald eyed student dug into his backpack and pulled out several boxes of the offending candy and dumped them on Red's desk.

Red held a deadpan face. "Green-san, are you asking me to be your Val-"

"No!" Green turned an unhealthy shade of red. "Just take it! I hate chocolate, and these annoying fan girls can't get it though their thick heads that I'm not interested."

"Everyone loves chocolate!" Yellow argued.

"Not me."

"I guess I'll take them… There's no use in letting it all go to waste…" Red frowned as he scooped up the sweets. He tore open a box and gave some to Yellow, who wholeheartedly stole a few caramel flavors. Green took a look around, looking for a certain brunette. "Where's Blue-Chan? I thought she had the same break as we do."

Yellow tried to speak, but her mouth was full of the sticky caramel. Red sweat dropped and spoke for her. "She's making up some labs I think."

"Labs?"

"Yep. Lab for chemistry." Red pops another sweet into his mouth. "She likes the topic, but she's so lazy when it comes to labs…" Red smirked. "Why are you asking for her anyway?"

"I hadn't seen her around. That's all."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Green rolled his eyes.

Red continued. "You're just looking for her, on Valentine's Day out of all days-"

As sandy haired boy made a beeline for the door, he gave his friend the middle finger salute.

* * *

"Ionic Bonding." Silver frowned, as he read the answer out loud. Blue quickly scribbled over her worksheet. "Ok, What about Carbon?"

"Hmm…" Silver flipped a few pages. "Covalent Bonding."

Blue's pencil scraped the paper, as she hurriedly marked her sheet. "Thanks Silver-kun. I really appreciate this."

Silver blushed. "Nee-san..." He shyly reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small chocolate box with a ribbon on top. Timidly, he mumbled under his breath, "Happy Valentine's day…"

There was a knock on the door, and Green waltz in. His lip curled at the box that Blue was holding. _God dammed Chocolate, I can't seem to escape it._

"Ah, Green-sama!"

"Blue-Chan."

Silver glared at the two, wondering when was the last time they used honorifics. "Nee-san…" His own phone interrupted him.

Grumbling under his breath, he cursed the person who dared to come in between him and his sister. Gold's voice boomed from the phone. "Silver! Dude, come to the Café! Kris and I finally finished our midterms!"

Calling Gold every curse he knew, Silver politely dismissed himself from his sister (and ignoring Green) and disappeared past the hallway.

A comfortable silence settled in between the adults. Blue quickly broke the silence, with a laugh.

"He's so funny… But I love, him like a brother, you know?" she asked the young man who snorted.

"What do I care? You're the one stuck with him as your lab partner. Besides, I'm not the one who FAILED this course and is retaking it."

"Touché." Blue made a face. "True, but at least Silver left me food" A grin so characteristic of her tugged at her lips. Blue ripped the wrapping and took a piece for herself. She held the box to Green.

The young man twitched. "I thought you girls were conscious with your weight and all, and no thanks, I don't like chocolate."

"Everyone loves chocolate." Blue's eyes widen.

"I have allergies."

"Seriously? Is it the chocolate you hate, or Valentine's Day?" Blue asked.

"Both. Valentine's Day is a day made for stores to sell off their crap." Green snorted. "You don't have to accept chocolate and the gifts people bring to you. It's annoying to watch."

She suddenly grinned, an evil tint flicked in her eyes.

Green saw that flick and goose bumps prickled his neck.

Blue took the bow off the box, and placed it on her chest. "Hah. Now I'm a Valentine's Chocolate. Does that mean you are allergic to me?"

Green only stared back, his face burning, and wondering if his brain was perhaps melting. 

_We like what we see! _His eyeballs giggled.

He opened his mouth to question her, but was cut off by Blue leaning up to him, and covering his mouth with hers. She was shorter than he was and so she struggle standing on the tip of her toes, to gain that extra height she needed. Green made a muffled sound of shock before melting into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. They slowly pulled apart, a soft smacking sound echoed in the empty lab. Green huffed, tasting the chocolate on his lips.

Blue purred, carefully looking over his face. "You look fine to me, I don't see any hives." And with that, she pulls him kissing him again. Green didn't fight, and allowed himself to melt into her hold. A moment later and his tongue became numb – inwardly Green cursed.

He also made a mental note to call Daisy and schedule him an appointment to the allergy doctor once he gets home.

-FIN-

* * *

Food Allergies are the worst. :( I really should be working on my homework and readings but thanks to the encouragement of a fellow writer, it's best to get these ideas out before I forget them. :)

Happy Valentine's Day. (EvenitisdoesonlypromotestoresandIstilldon'tthinkit'sanactualholidayhahahaha)

-Auresque


End file.
